Olhos de Anjo
by Thairez
Summary: Com seis meses de relacionamento, Ikki e Minu fazem uma viagem para Rozan com o intuito de descansar e ficar perto do casal de amigos. O que essa viagem reserva para eles? Ikki x Minu. Continuação de "Why be Alone?"
1. I - Ida ao Paraíso

**OLHOS DE ANJO**

**Ficwriter: Lannyluck**

_Eu nunca lhe deixarei ir_

_Você sempre está em minha mente_

_Você é a única para mim_

_Você é tudo que eu preciso_

_E eu nunca vou, nunca lhe deixar ir_

(Stellheart – I'll Never Let You Go)

_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens presentes nessa fanfic não são da minha autoria, dando devidos direitos a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation. Se fossem meus, muitas cenas na série seriam diferentes!

**Cap. I – Ida ao Paraíso**

Começo de tarde ensolarado no orfanato em que Minu trabalhava. Seis meses depois do começo do seu relacionamento, a vida para ela tinha outro sentido. Renovara-se em termo de motivação, esperança e autoestima. Ikki dera um novo significado para sua vida e, de verdade, ela sentia-se amada. Retribuía esse amor da melhor maneira que podia e por isso, a imagem de Esmeralda era para Ikki apenas uma doce lembrança que ele nunca esqueceria. Apenas permitira-se amar de novo. Sabia que esse seria o desejo de Esmeralda.

E naquele final da manhã, Minu corria atrás de um menino rebelde que chegara ao orfanato em menos de um mês. Era uma criança difícil de lidar. Possuía um gênio forte e sempre estava brigando com os outros órfãos. Minu e Eiri tentavam ajudá-lo como podiam, mas o trabalho era árduo. Naquele momento, ele fugia de Minu, que queria levá-lo para almoçar.

O menino corria velozmente na sua frente e Minu fazia um esforço hercúleo para alcançá-lo. Quando quase o consegui, o menino conseguiu escapar. Metros distante, ele parou, colocou as mãos ao lado do rosto, sacudiu os dedos e debochou:

- Não me pega! Não me pega!

- Volte aqui, Hikaru!

Minu apenas continuava a correr. Corria em desatino, enganando seu próprio cansaço. No entanto, na pressa, não viu pelo caminho um brinquedo masculino que a fez tropeçar e cair.

De longe, Hikaru viu a queda. Parou de correr e, rindo alto, disse:

- Você é muito lerda!

Cansada do trabalho que o menino vinha dando, Minu ficou sentada no chão, chorando de dor e de tristeza.

"Hikaru..."

Segundos depois, ouviu, ao longe, a voz do garoto gritar "Me solta! Me põe no chão, seu idiota!" Era Ikki que se aproximava, carregando o menino nos ombros.

- Só vou soltar se você pedir desculpas para a Minu!

O menino se debatia, sem sucesso.

- Não vou!

- Então não vai pro chão!

- Ikki, solte-o. - Interveio Minu, ainda sentada no chão. - Ele não precisa pedir desculpas...

- Claro que precisa, Minu! Onde já se viu? Você dá todo o amor possível para essas crianças e é assim que esse moleque retribui? Eu não aceito! Vamos, pivete! Se quiser ir pro chão, peça desculpas a Minu!

- Tá bom! Mas me põe no chão primeiro! - Hikaru continuava se debatendo.

- Você acha que eu nasci ontem? Anda, peça desculpa de uma vez porque minha paciência é curta!

- Des... culpa! - Rendeu-se o menino, de má vontade.

Não satisfeito, Ikki deu meia volta e deixou o menino de frente para Minu.

- Olhando pra ela!

Contrariado, o órfão levantou os olhos para Minu e pediu:

- Desculpa!

- Você aceita essa desculpa, Minu?

- Claro que sim. - Minu esforçou-se para sorrir.

- Muito bem.

Satisfeito, Ikki colocou Hikaru no chão. O menino disparou para dentro do orfanato.

A sós com a namorada, Ikki estendeu a mão para ela. Minu a segurou e, de pé, permitiu que Ikki a abraçasse.

- Esse menino novo tem dado muito trabalho, não? - Perguntou Ikki,

- Sim. A assistente social disse que ele tem muitos problemas psicológicos.

- Devido a que?

- Parece que o pai era alcoólatra, agredia a mãe e a ele também. Ambos morreram num acidente de carro e nenhum parente quis assumir o Hikaru. Por isso esse temperamento forte.

- Será um longo trabalho pela frente, mas acredito que você e a Eiri tenham preparo o suficiente para lidar com esse tipo de criança. Sabe que podem contar comigo, não é?

- Eu sei. - Sorrindo, Minu lhe deu um beijo rápido. - Mas a verdade, Ikki, é que eu estou muito cansada.

- Percebi isso. - ele afastou-a por um momento e olhou sério em seus olhos. - Minu, não adianta querer continuar sendo forte quando já não se tem forças. O que eu digo seria proibido no campo de batalha, pro Seiya que o diga...

Ambos riram com o último comentário.

- Mas durante uma batalha, nossos maiores inimigos são os deuses que querem ameaçar nosso bem-estar. Fora dele, ao resistirmos tanto, nós mesmo nos tornamos nossos inimigos, pois não reconhecemos nossos limites e travamos uma autobatalha interminável. Aceite que você precisa descansar e se refazer.

Minu ficou encantada com a sabedoria de Ikki. Sabia que aquela postura de rapaz sisudo e eventualmente sacana era só uma faceta ínfima que aparecia em momentos de defesa do rapaz, talvez para esconder quem ele era de verdade.

- Como, Ikki? Eu preciso trabalhar. Foi a profissão que escolhi e o que me restou fazer...

- Não estou falando para você deixar de trabalhar, querida. Apenas para descansar.

- Eu bem que gostaria. Mas não sei se a dona do orfanato deixaria...

- Esqueceu que a dona agora é a Saori? Você acha que, se relatando tudo isso, ela não te daria uns dias de férias?

Minu abaixou os olhos para não encará-lo. Apesar de não encarar mais Saori como uma rival, existia ainda uma distância grande entre ambas e agora Minu a encarava como uma patroa.

- Não sei. Prefiro não arriscar.

- Deixe isso comigo. Por agora, só arrume suas coisas para viajarmos amanhã.

O pedido a pegou de surpresa.

- Viajar? Para onde?

- Para Rozan. Foi um convite de Shiryu e Shunrei.

Os olhos de Minu brilharam. Por alguns instantes ela devaneou, mas logo a realidade a chamou de novo.

- Eu adoraria conhecer. A Shunrei fala tão bem do lugar que mora... Mas eu realmente não posso, Ikki.

- Já falei para deixar comigo. Arrume suas coisas que amanhã iremos no final da tarde com o helicóptero da fundação.

- Ikki...

Ikki segurou-lhe o rosto e, com delicadeza, aproximou-o do seu:

- Minha teimosinha, confie em mim!

Minu respondeu apenas com um sorriso.

Algumas horas se passaram. Ikki passou a tarde brincando com as crianças do orfanato e tentava, aos poucos, aproximar-se de Hikaru, ganhando-lhe a confiança. Ambos tinham gênio parecido e Ikki lembrava-se de sua própria infância.

No final da tarde, ao despedir-se de Minu, deu-lhe o último aviso:

- Ponha na mala roupas suficiente para um mês e não se esqueça dos trajes de banho, tá?

No dia seguinte no começo da tarde, Minu colocava as crianças para almoçar enquanto tentava lidar com o alvoroço que elas faziam.

"Ai, Ikki, como eu queria acreditar no que você falou... ir para a China não seria nada mal..."

Enquanto as crianças disputavam lugares na fila, Eiri apareceu na cozinha junto com uma visita.

- Minu, o Ikki chegou.

- Boa tarde, molecada! - Disse Ikki. - Boa tarde, meu amor.

- Boa tarde, tio Ikki!

Um pouco isolado do restante do grupo, o menino dia anterior falou:

- Agora você mora aqui, é?

- Hikaru! - Eiri repreendeu-o pela atitude.

- Ainda não. Mas olha que eu venho morar e não divido mais a Minu com ninguém!

- Huuuum! - Exclamaram as crianças em uníssono.

- Bom, crianças, formem logo a fila para servirem-se e sentem-se com modos!

As crianças enfileiraram-se diante da bancada de comida e as duas moças responsáveis pela cozinha - algo que Saori trouxe de novo ao orfanato - os serviam. Eiri foi ajudá-los e Ikki aproximou-se de Minu.

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Não. - A resposta de Minu foi seca para esconder seu desagrado com o que acreditava ser brincadeira.

- Droga, Minu! Assim vamos nos atrasar. Eu já vim com a mala pronta! Por que você não arrumou?

- Porque eu achei que era uma brincadeira sua! - Minu começava a ficar sinceramente arrependida por não ter acreditado em Ikki.

O japonês afastou-se rapidamente, chateado com a falta de confiança de Minu. De costas, respondeu:

- Eu sei que sou um otário, mas nunca ia brincar assim com você.

A reação dele só fez o coração de Minu se apertar mais.

- Me desculpe. O erro foi meu.

- Se quer mesmo ser desculpada, arrume suas coisas bem rápido. Aproveite que as crianças estão almoçando.

- Mas Ikki! Como eu vou viajar e deixar a Eiri sozinha?

- Quem disse que ela vai ficar sozinha? Já tem uma moça contratada para cobrir as suas férias

Animada, Minu aproximou-se de Ikki e tocou-lhe as costas.

- Tudo bem, senhor resolve tudo! Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Ikki apenas sorriu. Não estava chateado pelo simples fato de que não conseguia se chatear com ela. Enquanto ela arrumava sua bagagem, a esperava na cozinha e almoçava com as crianças.

Vinte minutos depois, Minu voltou com uma mala razoavelmente cheia, que não passou despercebida pelas crianças. Mimiko foi a primeira a se manifestar:

- Tia Minu, por que você está com essa mala? Você vai embora?

Chorosa, a pequena levantou-se e correu para abraçar a funcionária do orfanato. Minu retribuiu o abraço e falou:

- Não, minha querida. Vou apenas tirar umas férias, mas logo estou de volta.

- Ah, não! Quero que você fique!

- A tia precisa descansar um pouco, Mimiko. Mas vai passar rápido, eu prometo.

- Promete mesmo?

Beijando a testinha da menina, Minu respondeu:

- Prometo.

Tentando conformar-se, Mimiko voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Ikki. Este levantou-se e comunicou:

- É isso mesmo, garotada. Vou roubar a Minu por uns dias e amanhã chega uma tia nova para ajudar.

- Ei! - Makoto levantou-se do banco e elevou a voz: - Nós queremos viajar também!

- Vou falar com Shiryu e Shunrei para saber se um dia podemos fazer uma excursão pra lá!

- Ah, claro que eles deixam! Imagina só comer os doces da tia Shunrei todos os dias!

- Ia ser muito legal! - Foi a vez de Akira levantar-se e intervir. - Lá tem montanhas e cachoeira! Eu quero ir!

- Então nós vamos! - Respondeu Ikki.

A proposta deixou as crianças extasiadas. Comemoravam e comentavam sobre o local a conhecer enquanto comiam. Os três mais velhos entreolharam-se e sorriram.

Eiri aproximou-se de Minu e falou:

- Amiga, vai com Deus e se divirta. Dê um abraço na Shunrei por mim e fale que realmente vou visitá-la no mês que vem.

- Pode deixar. E se precisar, me chame!

- A única coisa que quero é que você se divirta!

As horas passaram-se. No final da tarde, mais precisamente às 17 horas, Ikki e Minu já estavam lado a lado dentro do helicóptero cedido pela fundação.

Ikki olhava o infinito pela janela, com a mão dada à de Minu enquanto esta estava com a cabeça deitada em seu peito. Cansado de olhar o céu, voltou-se para a amada e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Prepare-se para viver os dias mais lindos da sua vida.

- Eu já vivo desde que você me pediu em namoro.

_Continua..._

Oi, pessoal! Nossa, nem acredito que escrevi mais uma fanfic desse casal! Como eu nisso lá em cima, é uma continuação da que eu escrevi no summary e até poderia colocar como um segundo capítulo daquela, mas como, a meu ver, essa fanfic ganha um outro teor, eu preferi colocá-la como fanfic nova.

Se esse capítulo ficou morninho, não se preocupem. O próximo vai ser beem quente. Hehehe. Obrigada a quem acompanhou a anterior e espero que goste dessa também, junto com o próximo capítulo que virá!

Ps: obrigada a minha amiga Alana que sempre me ajuda na escrita das fics. ;)


	2. II - Chegada ao Paraíso

**OLHOS DE ANJO**

**FICWRITER: Thairez (Uma hora Lannyluck, outra Thairez... ah, vá... xD)**

**Cap. II – Chegada ao Paraíso**

_Disclaimer:_ Os personagens presentes nessa fanfic não são da minha autoria, dando devidos direitos a Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation. Se fossem meus, muitas cenas na série seriam diferentes!

- Chegamos, Minu. - Disse Ikki, quando o helicóptero deixou os ares para pousar no ponto mais baixo da montanha.

Ali era Rozan. E de só pisar, a brutal diferença atmosférica fora sentida por ambos, acostumados que estavam com as agitações de Tokio. Shiryu já os estava esperando. Ao ver os amigos, o libriano sorriu e disse:

- Sejam bem-vindos!

- Olá, Shiryu! Como vai? - Respondeu Ikki, apertando a mão do amigo.

- Está tudo ótimo. E com vocês? Fizeram boa viagem?

- Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas graça a Deus foi tranquila. - Disse Minu.

- É verdade. Ela não soltou de mim nem um segundo.

O comentário de Ikki tirou risada dos três. Ainda rindo, Minu perguntou:

- E onde está a Shunrei?

- Está em casa com o Shoryu. Ela está ansiosa para recebê-los e fez questão de preparar comida japonesa para vocês.

A notícia foi a oportunidade para Ikki alfinetar:

- Comida japonesa? Pô, vir pra China pra comer comida japonesa? Se eu soubesse, teria ficado no Japão!

- Ikk! - Envergonhada, Minu repreendeu-o. - Desculpe, Shiryu. A educação dele ficou lá no Japão.

- Deixa, Minu. Não seria o Ikki se não fizesse esse tipo de comentário.

- É verdade, bobinha. O Shiryu sabe que eu tô brincando. Ainda não reparou que entre os cinco, o mais brincalhão sou eu? Aliás... o mais brincalhão e o mais tudo, né?

- E o mais humilde também, né? - Brincou Minu.

- Ele empata com o Seiya, isso é verdade.

- Tá maluco, cegueta? Até em brincadeiras eu sou melhor que aquele potro!

- Bom, vamos? - Finalizou Shiryu o que já era para ser finalizado. - O Shoryu também está louco para ver os tios. Hoje mesmo já perguntou por vocês.

- Que gracinha, Shiryu! Ele já está falando tanto assim?

- Muito, Minu. E muito levado também. Corre pela casa inteira. Suspeito que se a Shunrei e eu nos descuidarmos, ele vai até para a cachoeira sozinho.

- Imagino... cuidar de crianças é muito gostoso mas também muito difícil.

- Mas tudo compensa. Esse menino veio dar um novo sentido para a nossa vida.

A conversa estendeu-se durante o trajeto para a casa de Shiryu. Dentro de casa, Shunrei os esperava enquanto dava comida ao filho.

- Abre a boca, filho. Só mais um pouquinho. Precisa comer para ficar forte!

A criança obedecia a mãe, mas sem perder o jeitinho pueril a cada montinho de comida que Shunrei formava. Parecia saborear o que comia. A boquinha suja e as mãozinhas ávidas que batiam devagar na mesinha eram a prova do bom gosto.

- _Mamã, papá!_ - Disse Shoryu quando virou a cabecinha e apontou o dedinho para a porta.

Shunrei olhou na direção do dedo do filho e viu o marido dentro de casa com o casal de amigos.

- Ikki! Minu! Que bom que chegaram! - Deixou por um instante sobre o pote os palitinhos que dava comida para Shoryu para receber o abraço de Minu.

- Que saudade de você, Shunrei! - Disse Minu, abraçada à amiga.

- Eu também estava com saudade. Nem acreditei quando o Shiryu me falou que vinham.

Afastando-se um pouco de Shunrei, Minu respondeu:

- E eu não acreditei quando o Ikki me avisou. Pensei que fosse uma brincadeira..

- Que nada! Queríamos muito que viessem!

Feliz com a recepção de Shunrei, a japonesa aproximou-se do bebê, pôs a mão em sua cabecinha e a acariciou:

- Como vai essa gracinha aqui? O Shiryu me disse que ele está com a corda toda.

- É verdade. Está uma espoleta. E hoje, especialmente feliz com a chegada de vocês.

- Posso pegá-lo no colo?

- Claro, Minu! Nem precisa perguntar.

Minu o tomou nos braços sem esperar. Deu um beijinho no seu rosto e percebeu a boquinha suja de comida. Por mais que cuidasse de criança há anos, cada criança que via era um encanto diferente.

- _Tia Minhu!_ - Disse Shoryu, terminando de encantá-la.

- Olha só, Ikki! Ele falou meu nome!

- De tanto incentivarmos, ele já fala o nome de todos, mas sempre chamando de tia ou tio. - Explicou Shunrei. - Já temos o tio Shun, tia '_Une_, tio '_Oga,_ tia '_Eli,_ tia '_Xori,_ tio _'Eiya_, tia _Minhu_ e tio '_Tchi._

- Tio _T'chi_? Gostei! Hahaha! - Riu Ikki, igualmente encantado. Era uma das raras vezes que ele se permitia, apesar da personalidade suave que ele mostrava desde que começara a se relacionar com Minu. Aproximando-se do menino, o cavaleiro perguntou: - E ai, rapaz, quem sou eu?

Shiryu respondeu primeiro:

- É o tio Ikki, filho.

- Tio _'Tchi_!

- Isso! Tio Seiya é o tio potro, tá? Fale: tio potro!

Irritada, Minu interveio:

- Ikki, não ensine essas coisas a ele!

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, Shoryu repetiu:

- _tio 'poto!_

E arrancou risada de todos na cozinha.

- Isso, garotão!

- Filho. - Chamou Shunrei, ainda rindo. - Não repita mais essas coisas, tá bom? Vamos continuar a comer?

- Shunrei, posso dar comida a ele? - Pediu Minu, com Shoryu ainda no colo.

- Claro, Minu. Mas você tirou férias das suas crianças pra cuidar da que tem aqui?

- Eu adoro crianças, Shunrei... Ainda mais quando dizem meu nome.

Shunrei apenas assentiu e Minu sentou-se na cadeira que a amiga estava sentada antes, colocando Shoryu sobre suas pernas. Quando levou os palitinhos à boquinha, Shoryu virou a cabeça e chamou pela mãe, deixando clara a sua preferência

- É, mamãe, ele não quer a tia.

- Eu acho é que ele não quer que você trabalhe com crianças aqui. - Shunrei disse em tom jocoso, seguido de um piscar de olhos. Minu deu-lhe o lugar e a chinesa voltou a alimentar o filho.

Em seguida, Shiryu chamou o casal hóspede para mostrar-lhe os aposentos. Minu se deslumbrara com a simplicidade do lar que exalava amor em todos os cantos, ainda mais por estar em constante contato com a natureza. Era uma casa daquelas que queria para si. Pensar nisso deu-lhe um frio na barriga. No corredor, Shiryu mostrou a Ikki o quarto de Shoryu, que outrora fora seu e o de hóspedes que era o do seu falecido mentor. Por conveniência, havia decidido com Shunrei que deixaria o quarto de hóspedes para Minu e o de Shoryu para Ikki, a fim de evitar embaraços. Shoryu dormiria com os pais. Sabendo disso, Minu sentiu-se incomodada, pois não acreditava ser justo Shiryu e Shunrei abrirem mão da própria privacidade ao dormir com o filho por um mês inteiro. Eventualmente, isso acontecia, mas ambos sabiam como controlar. Minu tentou ser firme ao falar:

- Shiryu, se você e a Shunrei não se incomodarem, o Ikki pode ficar comigo.

Essa afirmação tomou Ikki de surpresa.

- Incômodo nenhum. Só não sabíamos se...

- Não há problema. Estamos longe do orfanato e podemos ficar à vontade. - Concluiu Minu, tentando esconder a insegurança.

- Tem certeza disso, Minu? - Ikki ainda estava surpreso.

- Estou.

Com a situação resolvida, Shiryu foi para a cozinha ajudar a esposa com o jantar e deixou-os a sós para que se ajeitassem.

- Eu não esperava por isso.

- Eu fiz mais por eles, Ikki. Não tem cabimento eles deixarem o Shoryu dormindo com eles por um mês. Podemos dormir juntos... estamos juntos há um bom tempo, já...

- Sim, mas não quero que pense que estou apressando ou forçando algo.

- Sei que não está. Não se preocupe. Eu confio em você.

Feliz, Ikki a beijou. O beijo durou alguns minutos, tempo acabado que depois os fez instalarem-se no quarto designado por Shiryu.

O cheiro da comida já invadia suas narinas e Ikki reiterou:

- Não é má ideia vir pra China comer comida japonesa. Esse cheiro está maravilhoso!

- Sim, a Shunrei cozinha muito bem. Quando ela fica no orfanato, as crianças imploram pra que ela faça a comida.

- Acho que vamos engordar uns bons quilos aqui.

Ambos desceram. A mesa já estava posta, Shiryu e Shunrei já à mesa enquanto Shoryu estava dentro do seu cercadinho, já com a boquinha limpa. Ikki e Minu sentaram-se também e, sem cerimônias, Shunrei pediu para que se servissem. O jantar transcorria tranquilo e agradável e, eventualmente, Shoryu chamava os pais e os tios para brincar.

Ao término do jantar, Shunrei dispensou a ajuda do marido, pedindo para apresentar a cachoeira a Ikki. A verdade era que queria ficar a sós com Minu para as "coisas de mulheres" que ambas tinham que conversar. Shiryu também precisava conversar com o amigo. Quando ia saindo...

- _Papááá!_ - Shoryu o chamou. Shiryu virou-se e viu-o estendendo os bracinhos.

- Eu já volto, filho.

- _Papáááá!_ - Shoryu insistiu.

- Leve-o, Shiryu... Ele está entediado aqui.

- Você acha melhor? Ele vai querer pular do meu colo quando chegarmos perto da cachoeira.

- Quem manda ser amado demais? Agora ele não desgruda de você.

- Ih, acho que a mamãe está com ciúme. - Shiryu olhou para Ikki e sorriu malicioso. Aproximou-se da esposa e beijou seu pescoço.

- Não estou com ciúme, amor. O que eu mais amo é vê-los juntos. Pode levá-lo, assim ele aprende que não pode ter tudo na hora que quer.

Shiryu concordou com um sorriso. A sensatez de Shunrei era uma das suas características mais apaixonantes. Logo pegou o filho no colo, aproveitando os bracinhos estendidos.

- É um grude com o pai... - Disse Shunrei a Minu, quando Shiryu e Ikki saíram.

- Vejo que sim. Você e o Shiryu são muito amorosos.

Ambas conversaram amenidades enquanto lavavam a louça e limpavam o fogão. Ao final, sentaram-se na sala, até que Minu lembrou:

- Shunrei, Ikki e eu ficaremos no mesmo quarto. Não se preocupe.

- Já imaginei que você ia querer isso. Mas na dúvida, achei melhor não arriscar.

- Sei que posso confiar em você.

- Claro!

- A verdade é que eu estou muito confusa.

- É normal, Minu. Tudo ainda é muito novo pra você. Uma hora, essa confusão cede ao que é inevitável.

- Como assim?

- Sendo mais clara: em algum momento vai acontecer o que você teme. E para isso, tem que confiar muito em quem você ama. Você não ama o Ikki?

- Sim. - Minu sorriu. - Muito.

- Tem dúvidas do amor dele por você?

- Dúvidas, não... Mas... E se ele...

Shunrei a interrompeu:

- Nem complete a frase, Minu! Nada de "e se". Se não tem dúvidas sobre o sentimento dele, não tem que temer nada mais.

- Eu o amo e confio nele. A insegurança é mais minha.

- Então nem pense na sua insegurança. Deixe acontecer apenas.

- Você tem razão.

- E dormir juntos não significa, necessariamente, que irão fazer amor. Como eu disse, deixe acontecer com naturalidade.

- Bom... antes de se casarem... você e o Shiryu dormiram juntos?

- Tirando as noites que eu dormia sentada ao lado dele preocupada com a sua saúde? - Shunrei falou, com humor na voz e sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, tirando essas. - Minu sorriu também.

- Algumas vezes, apenas. Tinha momentos em que ficávamos até tarde conversando, então eu acabava dormindo do lado dele e ele não tinha coragem de me acordar.

- Sempre torci tanto por vocês dois... desde o primeiro momento em que a vi no torneio galático, percebi o quanto o amava.

- E estamos juntos, graças a Deus. Hoje já estou mais acostumada, mas no começo tudo parecia um sonho e eu tinha medo de acordar.

- É a minha sensação atual. Tenho medo de acordar.

- Não vai acordar, não, porque você está bem acordada e muito feliz!

Enquanto isso, na cachoeira, havia uma conversa masculina com o mesmo teor ocorria. Ambos cavaleiros estavam na borda, contemplando as águas cristalinas que a lua banhava. Shoryu tentava desvencilhar-se dos braços do pai, sem sucesso.

- É muito bom estar aqui. - Afirmou Ikki. - A Minu e eu precisávamos de uns dias num lugar desses.

- Eu sei disso. Por isso os convidei.

- Acho que ela está pensando que a chamei aqui para... você sabe. Mas não foi nada disso!

- Sei que não.

- Eu a sinto muito insegura.

- O que é muito normal, não? Depois da rejeição do Seiya, ela ficou frágil. Cabe a você dar essa segurança a ela.

- Como você conseguiu deixar a Shunrei tão segura depois de tanto deixá-la só aqui?

- Quando me vi livre de qualquer batalha ou prova dos deuses, fiz questão de demonstrar o meu amor. Meu maior problema não era não sentir o mesmo que ela, e sim não saber demonstrar o que sentia, até mesmo por medo de não poder fazê-la feliz como ela merece. Imagina só, eu tendo que partir e morrer em uma batalha... eu a preferia longe de mim e livre de qualquer sofrimento do que comigo e triste, apreensiva... ela não merece isso.

- Esse jeito dela... me lembrei da Esmeralda... mesmo hoje amando a Minu, me pego imaginando como seria a minha vida com a Esmeralda.

- Não pense. A Esmeralda está feliz por ver você feliz hoje.

- Eu sei. Não quero confundir as coisas. Bom... - Uma incerteza surgiu na mente de Ikki. - Será que a Minu se sente insegura também por achar que ainda penso muito na Esmeralda?

- Não sei. É uma possibilidade. Já conversou sobre isso com ela?

- Não, mas talvez deveria. Não gosto de misturar as coisas. Ela sabe que a Esmeralda é passado e que não volta mais.

- Você não fica saudosista perto dela?

- De modo algum. Com ela, não sinto falta de outra mulher. A Esmeralda é uma lembrança muito doce, um grande amor que eu levo pra minha vida, mas não é mais algo que ainda me deixe inconformado. A Minu é a minha revivência, o amor que me fez sair de mim mesmo.

- Então faça como eu fiz: demonstre.

- Sim. Preciso deixá-la mais segura do meu sentimento e que se entregue a mim por vontade. Eu não vou pedir nada. Mas confesso que...

- Não precisa confessar nada, por favor. - Shiryu riu.

O choro de Shoryu cortou a conversa dos amigos. Sua vontade de correr e pular na cachoeira era grande. Tentando acalmá-lo, Shiryu o abraçou com força, mas sem machucá-lo. Emprestou seriedade à voz e falou:

- Filho, não! Hoje não. Amanhã brincamos na cachoeira, mas não hoje, tudo bem?

- _'Uela..._ - Insistiu o bebê, apontando o dedinho para as águas vertidas do infinito.

- Amanhã.

- Acho que ele quer inverter o fluxo dela, Shiryu. - Brincou Ikki, fazendo o amigo rir.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, Shoryu se acalmou e aninhou-se no colo do pai. Bocejou.

- Ele está com sono, Ikki. Vou entrar. Se quiser, pode ficar por aqui.

- Não, eu entro com vocês.

Minutos depois, os três já estavam em casa com Shoryu dormido no colo do pai. Shiryu e Shunrei o levaram pro quarto, trocaram-lhe a roupinha com cuidado e o deitaram. Em seguida, deram boa noite aos amigos e foram para o próprio quarto.

Ikki também foi para o quarto onde Minu já estava. Ao entrar, viu-a sentada na cama, olhando a noite pela janela.

- Esse lugar é espetacular. - Disse a ela.

- Ainda não vi tudo, mas o pouco que vi já me deixou encantada. Tem algo de mágica aqui... amanhã quero conhecer mais.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amor.

Depois de tirar a camiseta e os sapatos, Ikki deitou-se de lado na cama. Minu não demorou para fazer o mesmo, estando, de camisola, enroscada nos braços dele, que a chamou:

- Talvez eu não deva dizer, mas vou dizer assim mesmo. Olhe pra mim.

Ela prontamente atendeu.

- Não se sinta pressionada e nem pense que eu te chamei para essa viagem com segundas intenções. Tudo o que quero é desfrutar de momentos de paz com você.

- Não estou pensando em nada... - Sorrindo, Minu deslizou os dedos pela face amada. - Na hora certa tudo irá acontecer.

- Assim espero.. - Ikki respondeu e a beijou em seguida.

Um beijo que começou moroso e terno, mas que logo se intensificou quando ele a apertou contra si. Minu perdia a resistência aos poucos. O beijo aquecia ambos corpos, que mostravam suas respostas involuntárias e quase descontroladas quando Ikki escorregou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, parando no ombro. Nesse momento, o corpo beijado retesou-se.

- Ikki... - Disse, afastando-o solenemente. - Hoje não.. por favor...

- Tudo bem. - Ikki proibiu a si mesmo de decepcionar-se. Limitou-se a beijá-la na testa e a colocar outra vez sua cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto Minu se aninhava outra vez em seu corpo.

- Boa noite, querido.

- Boa noite, meu amor. Durma bem.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, Shiryu e Shunrei já estavam na cozinha com Shoryu. Enquanto ele dava mamadeira ao filho, ela arrumava a mesa para o café.

- Esse mocinho ontem quase pulou do meu colo para ir para a cachoeira.

- Do jeito que ele é, daqui a pouco a inverte que nem o pai.

- O Ikki falou a mesma coisa ontem!

A risada dos pais estimulou o filho a rir também, deixando-os embevecidos.

- Acho que isso foi uma confirmação. - Disse Shiryu.

Após alguns minutos, Minu apareceu na cozinha já sem camisola.

- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Minu! - Respondeu Shunrei. - Dormiu bem?

- Tem como não dormir bem num lugar desses? Essa cachoeira, esse céu, esse vento... nossa...

- É realmente um paraíso na terra.

Ikki desceu em seguida. Os quatro tomaram café da manhã tranquilamente, com direito a gracinhas de Shoryu que divertia-se de verdade com a presença dos tios postiços. Mesmo sem admitir, aquela criança despertava o instinto paternal de Ikki, algo que ele mostrava de modo fraternal com Shun. Enquanto tomava o desjejum, olhava de vez em quanto para Shoryu no colo do pai e aquela afeição gratuita lhe comovia.

"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? O que você fez comigo, Minu...?"

O dia passou sem que percebessem. Enquanto as meninas ocupavam-se do almoço e do cuidado com Shoryu, os rapazes foram trabalhar na horta. Na hora do almoço, reuniram-se para almoçar juntos ao ar livre, costume que Shiryu e Shunrei conservavam e que Ikki e Minu resolveram adotar. No final da tarde, depois de deixar em casa algumas hortaliças colhidas, ambos cavaleiros juntaram-se às amadas que já esperavam-nos na cachoeira. Depois de brincarem nas águas, Shiryu e Shunrei sentaram-se na borda e deixaram Shoryu com Ikki.

- Cuidado que o pequeno dragão vai voar!

Dizia Ikki, segurando Shoryu no braço direito, enquanto preparava-se para deslizar numa parte escorregadia da cachoeira. O bebê divertia-se com a brincadeira, rindo alto e balançando os bracinhos durante a descida.

- Ikki, cuidado com ele! - Alertou Minu preocupada.

Assim que Ikki chegou de novo nas águas, colocou Shoryu no colo de Minu e falou:

- Gente, se com o filho dos outros ela é assim, imagina quando for mãe! A criança vai ficar presa em roupa de lã mesmo quando fizer um calor desgraçado!

- Muito engraçadinho!

- Relaxe, Minu. Eu sei lidar com crianças, embora seja um troglodita. Eu não sou maluco de machucar o filho do meu amigo, ainda mais porque ele torceu pra ficarmos juntos, lembra?

- Lembro. - Minu sorriu ao realmente lembrar-se da conspiração das crianças para que ela e Ikki ficassem juntos e da graciosa cena de Shoryu ao concordar com eles mesmo sem querer.

- Nem o Shun eu machuquei... acho que foi pro bem do meu ouvido. Imagina ouvir aquele chororô infernal depois de uma boa surra?

- Isso que é amor de irmão, hein. - Ironizou Minu.

- Eu amo aquele bobão. Ainda bem que hoje ele está feliz com a garota que conheceu na Ilha.

- Linda ela...

- Sim, muito linda.

Minu não respondeu ao último comentário, pois sentiu uma certa admiração na voz de Ikki em relação a June. Momentaneamente enciumada, abraçou forte o pequeno Shoryu que fazia de tudo para nadar outra vez. Ikki percebeu a mudança de humor na namorada, mas sem entender a razão.

Shiryu e Shunrei também perceberam o desconforto.

- Shiryu, melhor entrarmos... eles precisam conversar.

- Sim, é melhor.

- Vou pegar o Shoryu. - E projetando a voz para o casal amigo, continuou: - Shiryu e eu vamos preparar o jantar. Vocês podem ficar por aqui. Vem, filho.

Quando Shunrei estendeu os braços, Minu levou o menino para a mãe. Vendo que estava prestes a sair da cachoeira, Shoryu começou a espernear.

- _Tia Minhu, tio Tchi! 'Uela, 'uela_! - Berrava a criança, já estando no colo da mãe e sacudindo freneticamente as perninhas e os bracinhos.

- Shhh! Filho! Que coisa feia! Você nunca fez pirraça assim!

- Shunrei, pode deixá-lo um pouco mais com a gente. - Pediu Minu.

- Não, Minu. Já está escurecendo e eu vou preparar a janta.

Shoryu não parava de chorar. Sorrindo, Shiryu aproximou-se com uma toalhinha preta e branca. Colocou-a sobre o filho e o enrolou, aproximando o rosto do dele.

- O que eu já disse pra você uma vez? Homens não choram, não é? Amanhã voltamos aqui. Mas se você ficar de manha, não vamos voltar.

A voz era serena, embora taxativa e Shoryu não deixou de chorar. Shiryu o pegou no colo, o embalou e de mãos dadas com Shunrei, foi para casa, deixando o casal a sós.

- Quero ver o Shiryu dizer essa frase pro meu irmão.

- Uhum.

- Minu... o que houve? - Ikki aproximou-se da amada e tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Nada... - Minu tentou desvencilhar-se em vão, pois Ikki a puxou de volta. - Eu acho que vou entrar.

- Por que? Fica aqui comigo. Shiryu e Shunrei saíram pra nos deixar a sós... por que quer sair?

- Porque sim!

- Minu, olhe pra mim...

A japonesa recusou-se a levantar a cabeça, então Ikki o fez por ela. - O que está acontecendo? Por que esse mau humor tão do nada?

- Já disse que não é nada...

- Não é nada, mas até da cachoeira quer sair. Não confia mais em mim, seu namorado...?

- Não sei.

- Engraçado... como você pode namorar uma pessoa em quem não confia?

A pergunta a pegara de surpresa. Parando para avaliar, durante o meio ano em que estavam juntos, Minu estava muito feliz, mas também completamente insegura. Era difícil acreditar que alguém como Ikki se apaixonara por ela, logo ela, que se julgava tão sem graça. Mas se ele estava com ela, algo nela ele vira. O que seria? Por mais que tentasse se convencer, não conseguia. Tudo ainda era muito novo, inexplicável, embora Ikki fizesse de tudo para provar o seu amor.

- Minu, te fiz uma pergunta.

- Eu ouvi.

- Então responda!

- Ikki, eu quero sair! Me solte!

- Ok, se quer sair, saia, mas saiba que você está sendo completamente infantil nessa sua atitude!

Minu o encarou raivosa:

- Você me chamou de infantil!

- Chamei! - Sua voz era firme, embora estivesse sangrando por dentro.

- Então, agora eu que pergunto, como você pode namorar uma garota infantil como eu?

- Porque eu amo você, e você não é infantil! Só está se comportando como uma criança. Aprendeu isso com as do orfanato?

- Deixe minhas crianças fora disso! Elas não têm nada a ver com nós dois!

- Elas que nos ajudaram. Caraca, Minu, pra que isso? Estava tudo bem! É porque eu brinquei daquele jeito com o Shoryu? Pelo amor de Deus! Ele adorou, não se machucou...

- Não é nada disso!

- O que é então!?

- Quer saber!? - Enfurecida de verdade, Minu desvencilhou-se dele e gritou: - Vá perguntar para a sua cunhada!

Os olhos de Ikki arregalaram-se. Então era isso... Minu ficara enciumada com o comentário inocente que ele fizera... nesse momento, não sentia nada além de uma grande confusão...

- Minu, eu... eu não acredito... você... ficou com ciúme da June?

- Ciúme!? Não! Mas dizer na minha cara que ela é "muito linda" foi demais! Ainda mais sendo namorada do seu irmão!

- Exatamente por isso! Você acha que eu iria querer algo com a namorada do meu irmão e ainda mais namorando com você?

- Vai saber! Sua reputação não é das melhores!

- Agora quem está me ofendendo é você! Primeiro de tudo, quem disse que ela é bonita foi você! Segundo, eu não falei mentira alguma, ela é bonita sim, mas nunca olhei de forma diferente pra ela!

- E terceiro? - O tom de voz de Minu era debochado, embora seus olhos já estivessem marejados.

- E terceiro? Que essa sua atitude está estragando minha viagem!

- Ah, é? Quer saber? Fique ai então com a sua viagem, com os seus amigos, com a sua cachoeira e com a sua cunhada! Eu vou embora pra não piorar mais!

A essa altura, Minu já chorava e não suportava mais ficar ali. Correu até a borda. Ikki tentou segurá-la, mas sem conseguir. Ela disparou no sentido da casa de Shiryu, mas a verdade é que, cansada de correr e não enxergando bem por causa da noite que já chegava, escondeu-se atrás de uma das árvores. Ali, testemunhada pelas folhas vigorosas que dançavam no vento, deu vazão ao seu sofrimento e deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem copiosamente. O que estava fazendo? O que esperava desse relacionamento? São perguntas que permaneceriam sem respostas por um tempo.

Ikki estava só na cachoeira, imerso na água e nos pensamentos que naufragavam sua mente. Mantinha o olhar fixo no céu que se escurecia e preocupou-se com Minu voltando a essa hora. Mas se ela quis, o que ele poderia fazer? Não tinha mais sentido ficar ali. Reconhecia que exagerara em algumas palavras, assim como em muitas atitudes na sua vida, mas Minu também não facilitara. Por que esse ciúme repentino de June? Parou para buscar uma resposta. Minu não apresentara muita segurança desde que começaram a namorar. Ikki sabia a razão e Shiryu a ratificara. Mas era algo que ele realmente não compreendia, uma vez que demonstrava seu amor melhor mesmo do que ele imaginara. Ele, uma pessoa fechada para sentimentos, tivera seu coração roubado outra vez. Até tentou lutar contra, mas a força do sentimento era latente. A Fênix teve de renascer outra vez.

O relacionamento estava perfeito, não possuía razão para reclamar. E ambos acabaram de ter sua primeira discussão. Ao pensar nisso, sorriu, bobo. Qualquer casal tinha seus momentos de briga, até mesmo os anfitriões, embora não os imaginasse brigando.

- Eu te amo, sua bobinha...

Tencionando dizer isso a ela, saiu da cachoeira e dirigiu-se à casa. Lá chegando, Shiryu brincava com o filho e Shunrei terminava os últimos preparativos do jantar.

- Onde está a Minu?

- Ué, não estava com você? - Estranhou Shiryu.

- Estava... mas tivemos uma briga e ela saiu correndo.. era para estar aqui.

- Ela não entrou aqui, Ikki.

- NÃO?

- Não... bom, está escuro e ela não conhece bem essa região. É melhor procurá-la. Eu vou com você.

- Não, Shiryu. Deixa que eu conserto essa burrada sozinho. - E saiu em busca da amada. Em casa, Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se, preocupados.

- Aonde ela deve ter ido? - Perguntou Shunrei.

- Espero que não muito longe, amor.

Ikki desvencilhava-se dos inúmeros galhos e folhas que lhe atrapalhava a visão. Por ali, nada mais se ouvia além do uivo do vento e de alguns grilos que cantavam. O que queria mesmo era ouvir a voz dela.

- Minu! Minu, cadê você? - Chamava-a sem resposta. Estacou numa área gramal vazia, sem árvores. Olhou ao redor e nada. Seu coração se apertou.

Atravessou o chão verdejante, agoniado. Não aguentava mais aquilo. Quando cansou-se, parou perto de outra árvore e apoiou seu braço. Curvou-se sobre o próprio corpo e suspirou. Sentia-se um idiota, um fracassado... o amor não era seu destino. Mas o mais importante agora era encontrá-la e conversar bem, sem a explosão da briga.

- Minu! Minu! - Continuou chamando.

- Ikki... - Finalmente ele ouviu sua voz. Baixa, mas reconhecível. Ao olhar para baixo, viu-a encolhida sobre aquela árvore, protegendo o próprio corpo, ainda com traje de banho. Aparentava sono. Aliviado, abaixou-se perto dela e a abraçou.

- Pensei que tinha ido pra casa... o que faz aqui?

- Eu vim aqui para pensar e acabei dormindo...

- Nunca mais faça isso. Você quase me mata de susto.

- Não se preocupe...

O diálogo lacônico não era um bom sinal. Minu ainda estava sentida. Resoluto em conversar, sentou-se ao seu lado e começou:

- Por favor, vamos esquecer isso. Eu errei, você errou... aprendemos. Não vamos desperdiçar nosso momento...

- Ikki, eu... acho melhor terminarmos. Está tudo lindo, mas eu não..

- Shii! Chega! Não fale mais isso. Não vamos terminar e você, seja lá o que for que ia falar, não é verdade.

- Eu não quero ficar sempre me sentindo menos que uma mulher que você admire.

- Isso é você que terá de lidar. E não é terminando que resolveremos. Faz o seguinte... vamos voltar pra cachoeira e lá conversamos. Vamos?

- Tudo bem...

Ambos dirigiram-se novamente à queda d'água. Ikki jogou-se na água e estendeu os braços para ela, que entrou ainda séria.

- Me fale a verdade. - Pediu ele. - Você acredita no meu amor?

- Acredito. Só que eu não sei como aconteceu.

- Eu também não. Simplesmente eu percebi o anjo que você é e me apaixonei...

- Uma pessoa boazinha, meiguinha, que cuida de criança... mas não uma mulher que você admire... uma mulher sem atributos físicos...

- Conserte apenas as últimas frases dessas suas afirmações.

- Como?

- Uma mulher linda, com um rosto de princesa e um corpo de deixar qualquer um louco e que eu admiro demais.

- Eu!? Hahaha! Sem piada!

- Não estou fazendo piada.

- Fala sério, Ikki. Para quem acha uma mulher como a June bonita, o que viu em mim?

- Uma beleza diferente da dela e que me atrai muito mais. Nem mais nem menos bonita. Apenas com uma beleza oriental que me atrai muito mais do que qualquer outra.

Minu ia perguntar sobre Esmeralda, mas achou melhor evitar.

- Então esse é o seu padrão de garotas...

- Minu, eu só me relaciono com mulheres bonitas. Você acha que eu te acho feia?

- Acho...

- Você é a mais linda de todas...

- Exagerado...

- Realista.

- Até parece... com aquelas amazonas tão encorpadas do Santuário... aquela tal de Shina que vivia atrás do Seiya, por exemplo...

- Bonitas também, mas não fazem meu tipo. Prefiro as delicadas. O Shiryu tem o mesmo gosto que eu. Só o Shun prefere as mais ferozes, deve ser em contraste com a personalidade dele.

- Para de implicar com o seu irmão, Ikki.

- Não é implicância. Mas para resumir a conversa, eu tenho bom gosto, a acho linda, amo você e não tem mulher que me desperte mais o interesse. Para de se achar menos. Por favor.

Minu limitou-se a abraçá-lo e a pedir-lhe desculpa. Estava sentindo-se realmente infantil como ele falara. Ikki retribuiu o abraço, fazendo de tudo para confortá-la.

- Eu também amo você. - Disse ela. - Sou muito insegura, desculpe.

- Vamos dar um jeito nessa insegurança?

Sem resposta, ambos se beijaram. Ikki optou por beijá-la ternamente, embora sua vontade fosse de espremê-la em seus braços até que a desconfiança lhe saísse do coração. Aquele beijo demonstrava o quanto ela era desejável e que sua postura em desnivelar-se comparada a outras mulheres não tinha sentido.

Por sua vez, Minu também o beijava com delicadeza e tentava obstruir a mente para qualquer pensamento erroneamente negativo. Não queria que ninguém mais ali existisse, muito menos a sombra de concorrentes inexistentes. Sabia que Ikki estava reservado para ela. Ela era a chave que descerrara aquele coração fenecido.

Ikki deslizou os lábios dos dela e os escorregou por seu queixo. Minu permitiu. As carícias eram gostosas e, até então, sem malícia e as quais ela retribuía com as mãos nas costas másculas dele. Era uma sensação singular ter aqueles músculos bem definidos contrastando com suas minúsculas mãozinhas e aquele corpo notavelmente torneado cobrindo o seu, tão pequeno.

Ao chegar com os lábios no pescoço dela, algo manifestou-se nele que, envergonhado, afastou-se. Tal fato não passou despercebido para Minu que, mesmo envergonhada, puxou-o de volta.

- Ikki... não precisa se afastar.

- Desculpe... está ficando tarde. Vamos voltar?

- Não. - Ela disse decidida.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Chegue perto de mim de novo, por favor.

- Melhor não.

- Ikki, eu sei do que se trata. Não precisa se envergonhar. Sei o quanto é normal e eu não quero que se sinta constrangido.

- Eu não tenho como controlar...

- Não quero que controle...

Satisfeito, Ikki aproximou-se dela outra vez e retomou o beijo. A verdade é que estava excitado e seu membro latejou contra sua sunga. Minu percebeu, mas não parecia incomodada. Apartando o beijo e aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, sussurrou:

- É pra você ver... o que faz comigo!

- Faço, é? - Respondeu ela da mesma forma.

- Faz... hmmmm...

Ikki gemeu quando Minu, surpreendentemente, desceu os lábios por seu pescoço e subiu-os até sua orelha, sugando seu lóbulo com suavidade.

- Hmm... isso é... bom... hm...

Percebendo o estímulo que lhe atribuía, Minu intensificou as sugadas na orelha, alternado as carícias com a língua. Ikki a apertou mais forte e gemeu mais alto.

- Minu... ahh..

- Está gostando? - Perguntou ela, rente ao ouvido dele.

- Demais... Minu... assim, eu...

- Não fale nada...

E continuou a acariciá-lo na orelha. Segundos depois, deixou uma trilha salivosa em seu pescoço e chegou ao ombro. Beijou-o. O ineditismo dessas carícias das quais ela tomava iniciativa aumentava sua excitação.

Ikki a obedeceu e ficou em silêncio, incrédulo com a atitude dela. Antes, tão tímida e insegura, agora uma mulher sensual.

As mãos dele passearam eu sua cintura enquanto ela não deixava de explorar-lhe o ombro e o colo com os lábios. Conheciam-se em minúcias prazerosas com contatos sensualmente inocentes.

- Você tem uma pele tão macia... - Disse ele, ao pousar aos mãos na pele da cintura descoberta pelo maiô.

- Bom saber que te agrado...

- Sempre me agradou...

As mãos dele continuaram na cintura dela até que, em um movimento que ela fez com o braço ao escorregá-lo pelas costas dele, a alça no maiô caiu. O ombro à mostra foi o convite para que Ikki pousasse ali os lábios dele. Minu gemeu. Tudo tomara proporções inesperadamente esperadas.

Como uma alça já havia caído, Minu não viu problema em abaixar a outra. Seus ombros ficaram livres, servindo de perfeito convite ao namorado.

"Estamos nos conhecendo melhor... apenas isso.."

Ela desculpava-se mentalmente ao lutar com a insegurança não esquecida e com o porvir inevitável.

Com os ombros livres, os seios estavam quase à mostra. Ikki parou de acariciá-la e encarou seu colo alvo e excitante. Deslizou as mãos por aquela região, mas conteve-se para não chegar aos seios. Minu o olhava entre admirada e excitava, arfando com moderação.

A carícia de Ikki continuava errante, até que ele tocou a borda do seu maiô. Essa tapava sumariamente seus mamilos e só então ele reparou na auréola esquerda rosada à mostra.

- Eu gostaria muito de vê-los... posso?

- Sim. - Ela sorriu e respondeu sem medo.

Ikki abaixou seu maiô até a cintura e contemplou sem cerimônia os seios livres. Nem fartos nem pequenos. Tamanho natural como ele apreciava e como lhe cabiam perfeitamente naos mãos. Tocou-os e sentiu os mamilo retesarem-se contra suas mãos.

- Ahhn... aahn.. - Minu gemeu alto e fechou os olhos. Sabia que entrava em um caminho sem volta.

- Lindos... lindos como você, minha menininha...

- Ikki... - Ela tornou a abrir os olhos e a encará-lo, com um brilho resoluto que denunciava uma transformação não vista, mas sim sentida. - Não quero mais ser menina. A partir de agora quero ser mulher.

Não fora preciso explanação maior sobre essa sua afirmação. Ikki entendeu perfeitamente seu desejo, conciliado com o seu de ser um novo homem.

- Minha mulher... só minha.

Aproximando-se outra vez, Ikki a beijou. Beijo ávido, sequioso e luxurioso. Minu correspondeu com seus lábios, com seu corpo e com sua devoção. Correspondeu com a menina que adormecera e com a mulher que despertava.

As carícias fluíam de maneira diferente. As mãos comunicavam-se com a latente apetência que instalava-se em ambos corpos.

Já não havia razão para conter-se. Os lábios sedentos imploravam para passear no jardim da pele alva. A boca dele deslizou outra vez pelo colo dela, sob os gemidos cada vez menos tímidos dela. Cuidadoso, encostou-a na borda da cachoeira, com a boca brincando no monte de seu seio esquerdo. O mamilo estava entumescido, saliente, chamativo. Ikki atendeu a esse chamado. Sugou-o delicadamente, fazendo com que ela gemesse ainda mais, que colocou as mãos nos cabelos dele para que a cabeça não se afastasse.

Provocando um pouco mais, Ikki continuou com a sugada, alternando-a com lambidas no bico.

- Ikki...! Ahhn! Ahhhn!

Os gemidos dela eram atrativos, sedutores. Os seios rosados também. A boca dele combinava perfeitamente com eles e os cobria na medida certa.

Deixou de chupar o esquerdo e passou para o direito. Mesmo processo. Mesma loucura.

- Aaaaahhhhhnnnn! Ahhhn... Ikki... Ahn...

- Maravilhosa...

Depois de um tempo succionando-lhe, voltou aos lábios para logo depois se separar. Olhava nos olhos orientais profundamente. Queria desvendá-los, escutá-los mais do que a própria voz. Seria a resposta certa da reação positiva quando seus dedos, errantes na cintura dela, alcançassem seu sexo tapado.

- Posso?

- Você pode tudo...

- Tudo mesmo?

- Tudo...

Sorrindo, ele tirou-lhe o maiô e atirou-o num lugar qualquer da grama.

- Te amo, minha safadinha...

- Sua teimosinha, sua bobinha, sua menininha... agora sua safadinha?

Fazendo jus ao novo apelido, Minu mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Toda minha. Só minha... - Aproximando do ouvido dela, declarou: - Minha vidinha...

- Toda sua... e você é todo meu...

- Sou... Aaaaaaahhh...!

Por aquela, Ikki não esperava. Realmente, Minu deixava para trás a menina tímida, insegura e medrosa para receber a mulher que nascia da forma mais natural.

- Isso...

Ela agitava a mão no membro dele ainda vestido. O contato lhe pareceu estranho. Era volumoso e rijo, mais uma sensação inédita. Mas sabia o quanto o agradaria e surpreenderia. E assim ela o fez. Abaixou a sunga dele, permitindo que ele a tirasse por completo. Como vieram ao mundo os dois estavam.

- Bom...?

- Maravilhoso...

Minu continuava a tocá-lo, num movimento continuamente sedutor. Iria avançar caso ele não a segurasse no colo e a colocasse apoiada na porta, mas sem sentar. O contato puro com a grama poderia fazer mal as suas partes íntimas. Para isso, Ikki a apoiou em si e deslizou os lábios pelos seios, ventre e púbis de pelos pequenos, quase sem.

Colocou um dedo em seu lábio vaginal, acariciando-a com a poupa e com a língua chegou na entrada. Não lhe tocou o clitóris, pois desceu rápido a explorar-lhe outros cantos. Tudo sob o delírio alucinado e gritos dela.

A língua dele a torturava, fazendo-a pedir por mais e apertar-lhe a cabeça contra o sexo úmido de cachoeira e de excitação.

- Ikki... Ikki... Aaaaahhhhhnnn... Ikki!

Ouvir seu nome naquele tom desesperado o fazia ir mais profundo no seu ato, fazendo sua língua provar o confim de algum paraíso.

- Ikki.. para... eu...

Sem obediência. Ikki continuava a explorar-lhe oralmente em todos os cantos de seu sexo, até que parou no clitóris. Minu jogou a cabeça pra trás, tendo a visão preenchida por estrelas alegres que brilhavam para ambos. Sinal de calor no dia seguinte. Calor? Naquela circunstância, qualquer momento era quente, até a língua faminta que a degustava.

Quando as pernas dela tremeram no primeiro espasmo da noite, Ikki tirou dali a boca e subiu-a lentamente pelo ventre e chegou nos seios. Agora o vento gelava o ar, mas ambos não sentiram. Um corpo aquecia o outro.

Ikki estava de pé, em frente a ela, refletindo-se nos olhos belamente orientais. Acariciou-lhe o rosto. Era notável a emoção dela, o quanto aquele monte de descobertas e sensações inauguravam uma nova etapa em ambas vidas.

- Já disse que a amo?

- Quero que diga quantas vezes quiser...

- Eu a amo muito. Nunca se esqueça disso...

- Então me ame de verdade... - Ao dizê-lo, os olhos dela marejaram.

Ele fechou os olhos, absorvendo o pedido que daria início ao ato efetivo de amor. Muita responsabilidade, mas também muito sentimento e vontade gritante de fazê-la feliz. Fazê-la sua.

Sem mais nada dizer, posicionou-a de modo que pudesse ficar entre as pernas dela. Seus sexos se tocavam e seus olhos se fitavam. Nenhum deles arriscava uma expressão, na dúvida do pensamento alheio. Mas não era o momento de pensar e sim de agir. Segurando-lhe os quadris, Ikki a suspendeu um pouquinho e encostou a ponta do seu membro na entrada de Minu, ainda não o suficiente para entrar. Ela arriscou a abrir um pouco mais as pernas e ele o entendeu como outro convite. Seu membro deslizou alguns centímetros para dentro dela e, instantaneamente, Minu sentiu seu corpo reagir à invasão. Ela fechou ainda mais os olhos, apertando as pálpebras para evitar as lágrimas. Em vão. A dor era até menor por causa do contato com a água, mas como toda primeira vez, a dor física se confundia com a da mente.

Ikki, temeroso com sua reação, abraçou-a e beijou sua testa. Apertou a cabeça dela contra o peito, como se seu coração tivesse um comunicado mudo. Minu o abraçou também. Ficaram um tempinho enlaçados, o suficiente para que ela se acostumasse. Quando a dor atenuou, ela apertou as pernas em torno da cintura dele e ele, pode, enfim, entrar um pouco mais.

Era um vai e vem freneticamente mágico. À medida que o corpo dela cedia, o dele ia mais fundo, sempre respeitando o ritmo da amada. Mas, naquela altura, ambos estavam sincronizados, vinculados por algo que nem os deuses destruiriam: o amor.

Os gemidos e gritos não eram poupados, a queda d'água pouco abafava-os. O que realmente não conseguiu abafar foi o grito de Minu ao sucumbir vigorosamente ao prazer. Contraiu-se contra o corpo de Ikki, que a mantinha entre ele e a borda da cachoeira. Ele sentiu o orgasmo dela e, afetado pela emoção, liberou-se dentro dela, inundando-a com seu amor.

- Eu... te... amo... - Declarou ele exauridamente, com a voz abafada. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e ali deixou-se ficar.

Minu acariciou-lhe os cabelos azuis molhados, jogando a própria cabeça para trás. Ao abrir os olhos, o céu lhe pareceu de um tom diferente, com se as estrelas fossem nuances para ela. Nada mais no mundo importava.

- Eu também te amo... - Disse ela, quando a respiração voltou. - Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Feliz, ele ergueu a cabeça e a olhou. Separou-se dele para encostar-se na borda e puxá-la para si, prendendo-a em seus braços. Beijando-lhe o rosto, falou:

- Minha mulher. Antes minha menina, agora minha mulher.

- A mulher do Cavaleiro de Fênix... isso é título de nobreza! - Gracejou ela.

- Você quer tonar isso oficial?

Ressabiada, ela virou-se para ele, com o cenho franzido.

- Como assim...?

- Não se faça de desentendida.

- Ikki, não diga que...

- Quer ser minha esposa?

Pega de surpresa, ela levou a mão à boca e arregalou os olhos. Ikki a olhava, sorrindo e com tranquilidade.

- Qual a surpresa? Achava que eu não iria querer isso?

- Bom.. não agora...

- Por que deixar para depois o que podemos fazer agora?

- É o que eu mais quero, Ikki. Mas... vamos esperar um pouco mais...

- Agora você é minha noiva. Daqui a um ano, no máximo dois, será a senhora Amamiya.

- É um tempo perfeito!

- E eu não te contei... tudo também é muito novo pra mim. Estar aqui com você, com Shiryu e Shunrei e com o Shoryu.. me despertou uma vontade enorme de ser pai... de ter uma família...

- Teremos tudo isso. - Ela disse, emocionada, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. - Filhos lindos, uma vida maravilhosa... agora sim posso acreditar que tenho.

- Em todos os dias da nossas vidas.

Beijaram-se outra vez. Apesar do vento forte e das águas potentes, as promessas não foram feitas ao vento e o desejo não caia com a água. O amor residia, de verdade, naquele lugar e naqueles corações.

FIM

Gente... esse capítulo ficou grande, saiu um pouco do meu planejado, mas a meu ver, valeu a pena. Precisei buscar algumas informações, dar asas à imaginação e escrever. Em algumas cenas, tudo fluía lindamente, meus dedos simplesmente faziam a vontade da minha mente. Mas em outras, eu tive que me conter, me inspirar e continuar. E eu consegui, o que é importante.

Algumas amigas minhas já sabem o que o mundo fanfiction representa pra mim... mais do que um hobbie agora... eu trouxe minha diversão ao mundo acadêmico e defendo a prática da ficção do fã como gênero textual e produções escolares... vê se pode? Só eu mesma! Acredito que é uma prática muito educativa e canalizadora da imaginação. Por que não colocar a gurizada para escrever algo que eles gostam? Sei que dará certo esse projeto.

Quero muito agradecer às amigas Alana, Renata, Chiisana Hana e Wanda que me deram força com essa fanfic. Não é um casal fanon muito famoso, mas me apeguei de verdade porque fluiram pra mim que nem água... e água foi o que não faltou nessa fic, hein? Hahaha!

É isso, gente. Espero que gostem e até a próxima!

Beijão,

Thai


End file.
